My Journey Forward
by A-Marie707
Summary: A look into Sasuke's view during the "Blank period". Directly after the fourth great ninja war and how Sasuke deals with his new redeemed life, and tries to deal with his new feelings with Sakura


A look into Sasuke's view during the "Blank period". Directly after the fourth great ninja war and how Sasuke deals with his new redeemed life, and tries to deal with his new feelings with Sakura.

CH 1

"Nee, Sakura-chan my wounds are opening again!"

"Well if you stopped picking at them maybe you'd be fine baka!"

I took note of the exchange as Kakashi let out a small sigh, Naruto rubbing the back of his head in dobe-like jest, and Sakura unwrapping Naruto's bandages on his arm stump. A wave of guilt rocked me each time I realized that I was the one who took his limb away. I close my eyes leaning into my bedroll more. _They've gotten so much closer with one another._

Aah, I haven't felt this feeling in a while, that slight tinge of jealousy at Sakura and Naruto's playful banter with one another. Bonding just came so easy for them. A small shuffle was heard and I opened my eyes to come face to face with emerald irises.

"Uhh, Sasuke-kun I'm going to change your bandages now".

"Hnn", I turn so that my right stump face her and she began to expertly unravel my bandage. I felt the warm healing glow as her palms hovered just barely near my skin and I try to ignore the thought of her having no problem with touching Naruto comfortably to heal his wounds. I let out a sigh and the warm energy dissipated, replaced by her wrapping a fresh set of bandages.

I steal a glance at her to find her focused solely on the stump. Her eyes were cast down but her lashes were long and her cheeks were rosey. Her hair is longer too.

I didn't notice until now, it was a little passed her shoulders and her bangs almost passed her eyes, her lips were rosey as well and full. She...looks beautiful. The last time I took note of a woman's looks were my mother's.

I realized that I had been staring for too long and quickly turned my head in the opposite direction. Clearly a mistake, as soon as I did I saw Kakashi's sly expression in what I could only chalk up to a smirk beneath his mask.

"Oi, sensei how far is Konoha?!", Naruto exclaimed, thankful that he interrupted kakashi's attention.

"Relax Naruto we're only a few days away"

"I sure hope so, I need to make sure how everyone is doing-tebayo!"

"Heh well don't strain yourself, both of you should've been knocked out after reversing the Infinite Tsukuyomi", Kakashi said as he observed the both of us. "Stubborn as ever".

"Done!", Sakura said. She stood up and dusted her hands. "Well, I for one am just ready to take a nice long bath!"

"Oooh I'd love to go for a bath too. We should all head to the bathhouse together, for old times sake!", Naruto chimed in.

"Good idea, we all deserve it! Ne Sasuke-kun?"Her question took me for a surprise. I contemplated for a while, slightly grateful I was included in their conversation.

"Hn, a bath sounds nice,'' I said in a low tone. As small as that response was both Naruto and Sakura lit up. I look up to see Sakura facing me with a smile that unexpectedly took my breath.

**1 week later**

"Wow, now that's a crowd!", Naruto screamed.

It truly was a sight to behold, Konoha's gates were barely noticeable with the huge crowd of people in front of the entrance of the village. I was hoping for a quiet and uneventful homecoming. That would've been impossible after the war ended, especially with-

"NARUTO!"

"Ne Naruto-sama!"

"Look! It's the war hero Naruto!"

"Kyaaa it's Naruto!"

The crowd was crazy, with ninja from all of the hidden villages and beyond. I looked at their frantic faces in order to just catch a glimpse of Naruto. The rookie nine and other familiar faces from the battlefield were there congratulating him, sakura, and kakashi.

There were those that grabbed ahold of naruto and hoisted him up in the air and the crowd cheered even louder. I cast my head down and step to the side to avoid some of the commotion.

"Look! It's...it's her. With the pink hair, no mistaken it."

" She healed my son from near death injuries on the battlefield using Katsuyu".

"I heard she socked that Kaguya lady on the noggin!"

My head perked right up as soon as I heard who they were referring. I turn to her direction. A deep blush covered Sakura's cheeks as people surrounded her giving their thanks and graciously returned their embraces and accepted the occasional gift.

My head spun over to Kakashi. He too was also being greeted as a war hero accepting several gifts of thanks, looking quite disturbed by the pile growing in his arms.

I cast my head down again and kept moving forward hoping to get away from the commotion until I head the not so quiet whispers.

"Look, it's that Uchiha Sasuke , he's more scarier in person.""

"He-he's that one that attacked Bee!"

"That right eye is disturbing.

"Quiet you! He saved us all as well"

"I heard he helped revive the other Hokages"

"But he's an Uchiha, they're the ones that started this war in the first place!"

The chatter filled my head as I walked through the crowd even faster. They...they were right. I'm a wanted criminal, no matter what Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura say. I'm worthy of no praise, only punishment for my crimes. For all the heartache I've caused. A disgrace to my cla-

"S-sasuke-kun?". My head snapped over to Sakura's voice. She looked me over cautiously before taking my hand in hers. My body froze. I wasn't sure what to do with my now accelerated heartbeat. But...she was so warm.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun"She whispered. Both her hands now cradled my sole calloused hand. Her eyes held me in place and I heard nothing but her in that instant. A hand landed on my right shoulder, and another on my left. I turn my head and see both Kakashi and Naruto grinning. I turned back to the sound of Sakura sniffling.

"Ahhh! Sakura-chan what's wrong?" _She's crying again...because of me?_

"Thank you, thank you Naruto. That promise..._sniff- _you made to me so long ago." Her hands released mine and my heart dropped when she walked passed me to embrace Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, silly. I never go back on my word. Didn't I tell you I'd bring him home safely?" My heart clenched. I've really caused this much pain.

Sakura let him go and dried her tears to face me again. A soft smile appeared on her face. _Damn that smile._ My heart didn't drop this time, instead it...skipped a beat?


End file.
